Bienvenido a la Familia, Cuñado
by Anniih
Summary: Rose presentó a Alfred a su familia como su novio. La madre lo adoró. Los hermanos lo odiaron amenazándole la vida. Scott lo llamó, "Novio de una neurona". Que linda bienvenida. *USAxFem!UK; AU*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. La mamá de los británicos, suegra de Alfred (Aislinn), creada por mí =D

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Versión femenina de Inglaterra. Los cuatro hermanos británicos adorables y sensuales. (Estúpido y sensual Escocia xD)

**Parejas: **EstadosUnidosxFemInglaterra/AlfredxRose.

**Nota:  
**Gales: Owain.  
Escocia: Scott.  
Irlanda República: Aodh.  
Irlanda del Norte: Dail.

* * *

**Bienvenido a la Familia, Cuñado**

**.**

―Me encuentro un poco nervioso ―Alfred no estaba muy bien, se sentía nervioso y tenso, imaginando cada reacción de la familia de su novia, un día antes. Por eso necesitaba pensar bien y sentirse más tranquilo en el parque, sentado en los columpios―. Quizás…tu familia no me acepte, sobre todo con lo que me contaste acerca de tus hermanos mayores…

―No debes seguirles el juego, o solo acierta para darles confianza ―le aconsejaba la rubia dejando de columpiarse. Luego se paró acercándose al joven de lentes, cogiéndole la mano para que se le levantara también―. No te pongas nervioso, no nos vamos a casar, Alfi.

―Pero yo…es que… ―se detuvo al fijarse en la expresión de su novia, tan calmada y serena, dispuesta en darle el karma. Entrelazaron las manos, subiéndolas a la altura de sus torsos.

―Tranquilo, mañana verás que no son tan malos ―le mencionó surcando los labios, rezando que sus hermanos lo tratasen bien―. Y te pediré un favor.

― ¿Cuál?

* * *

Día siguiente. Alfred caminaba incómodo y apenas moviendo los pies cada vez que veía la casa de su novia se acercarse amenzantemente a darle la bienvenida. Los lentes se le caían y se los ajustaba enseguida. No tenía ni la más mínima idea que le diría a la madre de Rose, ¿sería adecuado decirle "tía"? ¿Suegra? ¿Mamá? ¿O simplemente "Hola"?

Tan metido en su dílema juvenil agradeciendo que no era el padre, no se percató que ya llegaron a las puertas de la casa de la rubia, quien abrío la puerta y entró primero antes de hacer pasar a su pareja.

―Estoy en casa ―avisó en tono normal sin ver a nadie en la sala, entonces fue a revisar a la cocina―. ¿Madre? ¿Qué sucedió?

Pestañó varias veces intentando comprender la situación que ocurría en la cocina, sus hermanos allí presentes más su madre, como si consolaran de algo a unos de los gemelos. No esperaba nada así para presentar a Alfred.

―Dail terminó con su novia, mejor dicho, ella terminó con él. ―le informó Owain bebiendo un vaso de jugo, sentado en una silla, ya que él no era quien lo consolaba de las penas de amor, si no el otro gemelo.

― ¡Y por celular! ¡Ni siquiera me dio la cara para decírmelo! ―exclamó herido hincado en el suelo siendo acariciado por la espalda gracias a su hermano-copia. Se sentía mal, muy mal, angustiado con el alma hecho trizas como su corazón, ella era malvada, ya no merecía su amor, ¡no merecía nada!― Me duele el corazón…quería casarme con ella.

También se preguntaba qué había hecho mal para que terminaran... ¡Por celular! Maldita desgraciada, la entendería si hubiese tenido el valor de decirselo a la cara.

Aodh suspiró sin detenerse en brindarle todo su apoyo.

―Se lo dije mil veces, pero no me hizo caso. No era para él. ―y suspiró otra vez.

Rose miró para otra parte, ¿sería bueno que Alfred viera todo esto? Y después se fijó en su madre, quien no entendía mucho a su hija con ese comportamiento tan pensativo, dudaba que querría intervenir en la vida amorosa de su pobre hermano.

La menor le explicó, no venía sola, le hizo hacer memoria de invitar a conocer a su pretendiente. La mujer sobresaltó contenta sin haberlo esperado, porque se le olvidó. Le pidió que dejara pasar al chico de una vez, ansiosa.

Y fue a jalar la mano de Alfred, adentrándolo a la cocina. El pobrecito estaba más nervioso que...cualquier cosa que tiritaba, y cabizbajo en no dar mala impresión.

―Disculpa el espectáculo de mis hermanos ―mencionó Rose sin mucho ánimo ni de estar orgullosa de los nombrados, simplemente prefirió hablarle a su progenitora―. Él es Alfred, mi novio.

La mujer abrió los ojos asombrada, lo había imaginado diferente, más rebelde con esas ideologías raras antisistemas y cosas así. A lo mejor un bichito sin ser descubierto aún, picó a su hija. Bueno, después veremos por qué salía con él, qué le encontró, qué fue que le hizo gustarle. Tampoco veía al muchacho como alguien malvado.

―Así que tú eres Alfred ―se le aproximó la señora examinándolo con los orbes verdes―, un gusto. ―le sonrió.

―Eh, sí-sí ―acertó tartamudeando soltando la mano de su chica, debía comportarse lo más pudrente posible, por lo menos la madre le sonrió, eso era un paso favorable―. Mucho gusto en conocerla señora, usted es muy joven. Me la imaginé más de edad, jajajajaja~. ―no sonaba muy convencido para sí mismo.

―Gracias por el cumplido ―juntó las manos dando el agradecimiento, hacía tanto que nadie le decía algo lindo, aparte de sus hijos―. No me digas señora, dime mamá o Aislinn, después de todo eres el novio de Rose, y suena mejor que suegra.

¿Quería que le llamara mamá? ¿Estará segura? Bien...sería así, no tenía muchos inconvenientes si no siguía siendo tímido como ahora.

―Oh, y disculpa en no tener nada preparado, no se me dio el tiempo. ―dijo la mujer.

Alfred agredeció aquella hospitalidad, diciendo que no era necesario. Más bien, no quería aparentar ser hambriento.

― ¿Llegaste tarde a la repartición de novios, Rose? ¿O estaban en oferta los novios de una neurona? ―detrás de ellos apareció un joven de cabello colorín, Scott, había sonado sarcasticamente sonriendo de lado. Se burlaba sin pudor. Por cierto, escuchó toda la conversación cuando venía a paso lento a la cocina, y se soprendió un poco el notar a toda la familia reunida.

Ante lo mencionado por el recién aparecido, Rose frunció el ceño creyendo que no lo vería por la casa cuando entró, pero se equivocó. No le quedaba otra que soportar, nada más que eso y decirle unas cuantas cosas a su novio.

―No le hagas caso. ―apresuró a decirle, obviamente la idea del pelirrojo era hacerlos enojar.

Jones lo observó incrédulo.

―Disculpa, pero no tengo una neurona. ―y respondió educado. Rose se dio una palma en la frente ¡Se lo advirtió!

―Tal parece que esa neurona aun hace efecto. ―continuó Scott.

―Oye, oye, tu nombre suena como la serie "Alf" ―llamó la atención Aodh despreocupándose de su gemelo. Se puso de pie―, ¿podrías hacer su voz?

El chico del rizo pestañó desentendido ante la pregunta y la pequeña risa.

― ¿Sabías que Superman era homosexual? ―lo siguió Dail al reponerse maravillosamente de su frustrado amor, para unirse a su hermano en molestar a su... ¿cuñado? ¡Eso sonó horrible!

― ¿Qué-Qué? ―Alfred no podía creerlo, ¡no era cierto! Por muy que estuviera con...no sé, él... ¡Él tenía a Lois Lane, si señor!― No es posible. ―les dijo serio. Esto no le gustaba para nada dándole razón a los consejos de su rubia, bromeaban con él, y ellos seguirían.

La menor los detuvo al interrumpirlos, por hoy tendría paciencia que esperaba no ser agotada rápidamente. Cuando se fuera Alfred, ahí veran las cosas macabras que les haría.

Le ofreció algo para beber a su muchacho, quien aceptó con un sencillo vaso de jugo, no obstante Aodh se interpuso con una sonrisa simpática deteniendo a su hermana.

―Yo lo hago ―eso fue sorpresa para todos, menos para ella―. Es el invitado ¿no? Mi cuñado ―le volvió a sonreír, yendo a la cocina, muy atento de que nadie lo viera. Y regresó―. Aquí tienes.

―Gracias, eres muy amable ―Jones le agredeció, no era tan mal chico, ni bromista, tal vez se llevaría bien Aodh. Dio el primer sorbo...y escupió―. ¡Sabe asqueroso! ―lo rechazó enseguida extendiendo el brazo lo más lejos de su rostro con tal de no tener cerca el jugo más repugnante del mundo.

―Déjame ver ―la rubia tomó el vaso con la mano e hizo funcionar su olfato―. ¡¿Qué le echaste al jugo?

―Huevos y otras cosas para hacerlo multivitamínico para el chico de una neurona. ―su hermana debería darles las gracias en alimentar bien a su cuñado, ¿no? ¡Estaba siendo algo bueno!

Tan bueno, que Rose fue a lavar el vaso a la cocina.

Alfred quedó solo, bueno...no tan solo, la madre seguía ahí pero mirando desconcertada.

En eso, Dail se le aceró al rubio del rizo.

― ¿Son zapatillas nuevas? ―le preguntó curioso pensando en comprarselas en la tienda donde la adquirió el chico.

―Sí, son nuevas. ¿Por qué? ―le dijo sonriente, por lo menos el gemelo no se veía tan malvado. Le preguntó sobre sus zapatillas, ¿qué podría hacer? Admirarlas por supuesto.

Dail surcó los labios. ―Ya no lo son.

Alfred bajó enseguida la vista a sus zapatillas nuevas que supuestamente ya no lo eran. Y no lo eran.

― ¡¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? ―se horrorizó viéndolas sucias, tierras en ellas sin saber cómo y cuándo llegaron ahí. Si le pisó, se hubiese dado cuenta. ¿Qué haría ahora con sus zapatillas sucias? Ya no le gustaba estar en la casa de su novia, le molestaban mucho y para colmo, le siguieron molestando en contra de sus gustos, forma de vestir y peinado, que según ellos era de niña.

Era bullyng.

La madre de Rose no aguantó más viendo al pobre de su yerno siendo victima de sus hijos, por lo que actuó en poner orden jalándole las orejas, haciéndoles chillar como bebés.

Apareció la menor, atónita con la escena: Sus hermanos con las orejas en las manos de su progenitora, y su novio lamentándose mientras limpiaba sus zapatillas.

―Era mejor presentárselo en la semana. ―se dijo para así misma, ya que en la semana no se encontraban sus hermanos en casa. Aff...

La señora de la casa se armó de valor en darles un sermón a los hermanos que hicieron la vida imposible a Alfred desde que entró por la puerta. Les ordenó hacer las paces estrechando manos como buenos amigos. Al parecer ahora si se llevarían bien cuando admitieron su comportamiento tan infantil e inmaduro dando vergüenza a su hermana por la familia tan especial que tenía.

Jones le restó importancia, con simples disculpas le bastaba para llevarse mejor con sus cuñados. Soltaron una risa.

Aodh y Dail lo invitaron a jugar a su habitación, pues poseían una consola de videojuegos animándolo a jugar. Fueron corriendo al cuarto.

La mamá de Rose suspiró aliviada, relajada en ir al jardín a regar las flores, dejando por lo menos a los más tranquilos y maduros de su rebaño sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión.

Scott pokea a Rose.

― ¿Enserio saldrás con esa subespecie? ―le cuestionó el mayor sin detenerse ni un segundo en fastidiarla, surcando los labios con lo divertido que era hacerlo.

―Sí, ¿y qué? ―le contestó haciendo como si ese irritante dedo índice en su mejilla izquierda no existiera, no caería en su jueguito de arruinarse su taza de té que lo hizo para calmarse.

―Eres una tonta. ―siguió chocando su dedo contra la mejilla de su hermana, acelerando el ritmo. La chica frunció el entrecejo cerrando los ojos y gran acto reflejo atrapó el dedo de su hermano para que se detuviera de una buena vez.

El colorín dibujó una expresión de pasarla bastante bien con arruinarle el día, y se soltó del agarre, posando su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, cruzando las piernas.

―Scott tiene razón ―desde el otro sillón manifestó Owain―. Es un tonto, solo sabe de tecnología, nada más. ¿Qué te dará él?

¿Qué era esto? ¿Los dueños de su vida o algo así? Ni siquiera conocían bien a Alfred para decir que no era para ella, que no le daría ningún futuro, etcétera, etcétera.

El mayor sonrió, por lo menos su hermano le apoyaba. Ese ser de una neurona no era para su hermana, como los demás, ninguno de sus ex eran para ella. Siempre tenía la razón, y esta vez también lo haría. Y de regalo, arruinarle con diversión la vida, obviamente.

Kirkland menor dio un sorbo a su té, mirando el programa de televisión.

―No se metan en mi vida ―les dijo cortante―. Ustedes dos deberían estar trabajando.

―Día libre hermanita, día libre ―respondió el pelirrojo sin sacar su expresión lasciva―. Y tú deberías estar estudiando.

―Vacaciones de verano. ―contestó enseguida para quedar pensativa sobre Alfred. Muy preocupada de que estuviera con los gemelos. No se fiaba de ellos estando solo con Alfred. Alfred solo con ellos, cuando los dos juntos eran un dolor inmenso de cabeza. Podrían crear cualquier tipo de maldad...

Se puso nerviosa. _Por favor, que no le hagan nada malo a Alfred._

― ¡Jajajajajaja~! ―las risas se oyeron hasta la sala donde estaban, acercándose rápidamente― ¡Te ves súper linda!

Rose se espantó dejando la taza sobre una mesita baja al medio de la sala. Se levantó del sillón reconociendo la voz de Dail. Esto no le gustaba para nada, sabía que su novio no debió estar solo con ellos. Rezó por su bien.

El gemelo mencionado entró a la sala jalando al de orbes azules, quien se resistía por todos los medios de que su novia no lo viera tan humillado. Había creído que la pasarían bien, mas se aprovecharon de su buena voluntad e inocencia en ser buenos amigos. ¡Eran unos demonios! ¡¿Cómo Rose podía convivir con ellos? ¡Si fuera su madre los enviaría a una escuela militar!

¡No quería salir así! ¡No quería!

Y el otro gemelo iba empujando por su espalda a que avanzara, lográndolo y dando la bienvenida al espectáculo.

― ¡Con ustedes: Alfredita! ¡Jajajajajaja~! ―Aodh comenzó a reír a carcajadas doliéndole el estómago, simplemente no podía contenerse en haber maquillado como una niña a su adorado cuñado. Fue tan sencillo y tan tonto. ¿Cómo tan estúpido en cerrar los ojos para darle una sorpresa? ¡Eso solo lo creería un niñito de cuatro años! Además, le vistieron con prendas de mujer por encima de la puesta, a la fuerza.

La chica se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Esto era...lo peor.

Scott no pudo taparse la boca para no liberar la risa y el buen trabajo de sus hermanitos con ese tonto. Se unió a la burla. Con Owain, comenzó a reír pero no tan exagerado como los tres.

Alfred agachó la cabeza y empuñó las manos. Era el centro de la atención como siempre, pero de modo diferente, no era por se gracioso, dar animos a todos en idear algo bueno para disfrutar el día, no era para capturar la mirada de Rose en decirle que le amaba...nada de eso. Era el centro por estar siendo humillado.

Presionó los ojos. No estaría más tiempo así, de seguro la rubia debe sentir lastima en no defenderse. ¡Suficiente! No importaba si son los hermanos de su novia, enviaría todo a la mierda. Pasaron el límite.

Se quitó las prendas y todo detalle que no venían con su sexo, limpiándo el rostro con su brazo, frotándolo. Mostró su ceño fruncido, yéndose de la familia Kirkland.

― ¡Alfred! ―gritó su nombre al verlo marchar. Le seguiría.

―Deja que se vaya, es un bobo. ―Dail la detuvo con las palabras haciéndola voltear, mientras chocó sus manos con las de su gemelo por haber hecho un buen trabajo en eliminarlo.

―Tú... ¡Estás muerto Dail! ―Rose se le avalanzó encima, cayendo al suelo para golpearlo por haber tratado tan mal a su pareja― ¡¿Por qué no te comportas como un adulto?

― ¡Aaaaahhhh! ―éste trataba de que le dejara de tirar los cabellos, cubriéndose toda la cabeza y moviéndose de un lado para otro con sacarsela de encima.

―Genial, pelea. ―para Scott era lo mejor del fin de semana, una pelea entre hermanos. Se deleitaría viéndolos.

― ¡Deja a mi gemelo! ¡Suéltalo Rose! ―Aodh se metió sujetando la cintura de la rubia, separándola del pobre joven del suelo, quien usó ese momento en arrastrarse lo más lejos de ella salvando su vida.

Rose se soltó del agarre de su hermano.

― ¡Después de todo esto, te las verás conmigo! ―le advirtió, y Scott no paró de reír― ¡No le encuentro la gracia! ―le lanzó el cojín más cercano al rostro, pero el mayor lo atrapó.

―No seas tan violenta. ―le dijo todavía divirtiéndose.

No más, la joven rubia salió enseguida de la casa, persiguiendo a Alfred, rezando en que no se haya ido tan lejos.

Se escuchó dejar un cesto de ropa en el suelo, con bastante molestia al entrar.

Los cuatro hombrecitos alzaron la vista al frente, a la puerta del jardín. Los gemelos tragaron saliva mirándose del uno al otro, forzándo una linda e inocente sonrisa.

La señora Kirkland vio todo, lo suficiente al humillar a su yerno que ya le tenía aprecio. Se cruzó de brazos.

Scott silvó como si él no hizo nada.

Owain disimuló revisar su celular.

* * *

Al salir de su casa corrió por la calle sin verlo. Su instinto le sugirió doblar a la siguiente vía, ahí lo encontró. Se acercó a él mientras éste seguía su curso dándole la espalda.

―A-A-Alfred… ―lo llamó. Él se detuvo y giró sobre su cuerpo― ¿A dónde vas? ―caminó hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente, pero no le respondió― Alfred.

Exhaló desviando la mirada azul.

―Se burlan de mí…no debí venir. ―no tenía buen aspecto a decir verdad.

―Eso es lo que quieren, siempre son así ―y a ella le preocupaba sintiéndose culpable por la inmadurez de sus hermanos―. Siempre molestan al nuevo de la familia. ―quiso darle un poco de humor a la situación, sin conseguirlo.

Jones la miró y ella descendió el rostro. Todo fue un total desastre en presentarselo a su familia.

―Si quieres puedes irte. ―susurró siendo escuchada, ya no tenía nada más que hacer gracias a sus hermanos.

El chico estaba serio, pensando muy bien que hacer sin equivocarse o dejarse llevar. Alzó hacia el cielo atardecido y luego regresó. No se iría así como así, abandonando, dejando a su novia sola, equivocada con que era su culpa. ¡Por supuesto que no!

―No me iré ―dijo sorprendiéndola, viendo su determinación―, entraré a esa casa y sabrán quien es Alfred F. Jones de _Kirkland._

Tan decidido, Rose le limpió un lado de las comisuras del menor, porque tenía un poco de labial rojo.

Luego volvieron a casa encontrando solamente a la mujer sentanda en la sala, descando con una taza de té. No veía a nadie más, ni a sus hermanos.

―Los envié a sus cuartos, molestaban demasiado ―ella les contestó sin preámbulos mientras los menores se acercaban a acompañarla tomando asiento. No se sentía muy bien que molestaran a Alfred―. Acepta mis disculpas por ellos, desde que su padre nos abandonó, me es difícil controlarlos. ―mostró una sonrisa.

Alfred aceptó las disculpas por inercia sin decir nada, se preguntaba como su cariñosa suegra podría cuidar de todos esos monstruos, y como su novia lidiaba con ellos.

Entonces empezaron a conversar, sobre todo saber de la vida del menor, un sinfín de preguntas como...dónde vivía, con quién, si tenía hermanos, padres, etcétera. No estaba siendo intimidado de mala gana, al contrario, respondía sin problemas y muy fluido.

Liberaron risas diminutas cuando a Jones le nace el hambre. Era cierto, no llevó nada a su estómago desde que llegó sin contar ese jugo tan mal hecho a propósito. Aislinn decidió ir a comprar, preparar algo pequeño pero abundante, y la hija quiso acompañarla para no dejarla sola en el camino. Se despidió de Alfred con un beso en la mejilla dándole un buen consejo de que si ellos bajaban, corriera a encerrarse al baño.

La puerta se cerró. Alfred quedó solitario en la sala. Miraba para todas partes sin nada que hacer sacándose la idea de inspeccionar en cosas ajenas. ¿Qué podría hacer por mientras? Se levantó, iría al jardín a respirar aire, lo necesitaba. Caminaba tranquilamente, acercándose a la puerta del jardín...

― ¡Waaaa~! ―algo lo tomó por detrás de la espalda, agarrándole la capucha, pegándolo a la pared. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo al saber que ellos lo agarraron tan brusco― ¡Déjenme! ¡¿Qué intentan hacer?

Los cuatro hermanos yacían encima suyo, rodeándolo de miradas asesinas.

―Más te vale comportarte como un hombre, idiota. ―amenazó Owain.

―Pobre de ti si la haces llorar por tu culpa ―ahora era turno de Scott sujetándole del cuello de la camiseta, casi con las ganas de ahorcarlo―. Juro que te arrancaré el pene y se lo daré a las pirañas.

Eso no sonó para nada lindo. Alfred tragó saliva, al parecer hoy sería su muerte. Rezaba para que la mamá y la hija regresaran de una vez... ¡O tendría una tumba!

―Si le eres infiel, olvídate de tus huesos, porque serás alimento para tiburones. ―fue el turno de Aodh sin misiricordia.

― ¿Has oído del Jinete sin cabeza? ―continuó Dail mientras sonreía forzando su amabilidad, a lo que el de lentes acertó en conocer esa leyenda― Así te dejaré.

_Dios..._

―E-Es-Esperen…yo no-no soy malo… ―Alfred quería explicarles que sus intenciones con Rose eran buenas y sanas, ¡por algo estaba con ella! No por diversión ni nada, ojalá le crean.

―Espero que no lo seas. ―lo apuntó.

―En verdad y-yo ―esas miradas llenas de odio a su ser, lo tenían tenso con un probable dolor de estómago―…yo quiero mucho a su hermana menor y-y entiendo que la quieran sobreproteger pero…

― ¿Pero qué? ―le interrumpió seco Aodh.

―Nun-Nunca le haré daño ―¡obviamente no lo haría! Puso su mejor expresión de piedad, claramente no sirvió al ver que lo apegaron más a la pared. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Aplastarlo?― …por favor no me hagan nada.

―Te lo advierto mocoso escolar ―la voz del pelirrojo sonó peor que amenazante, peligrosamente amenazante, sin soltarlo―, si le haces el más mínimo daño, te muelo el rostro de niñito bueno.

Alfred acertó sin saber por qué, pero solo le quedaba hacer eso frente a sus cuñados tan amoros que eran con él...

―Y una cosa más. ―agregó Owain.

―Cl-Claro, díganme. ―ya estaba a su merced.

―Ni se te ocurra propasarte con nuestra hermana y dejarla embarazada. ―Dail dijo por todos.

― ¿Embara-qué? ―no entendía al principio. Se asustó enormemente sonrojando los pómulos ¡ni quiera tenía pensado eso, por dios! ¡Quería llegar virgen al matrimonio! ¡Es enserio!― ¡¿Qué cosa?

― **¡¿Entendido?** ―vocíferon ahogando al menor de lentes, quien urgentemente debía respirar para tranquilizarse del pánico agarrado al ser tan amenazado.

― ¡Entendido, entendido! ¡Seré un santo, lo prometo! ―apretó los ojos con miedo de ser golpeado y esperando una nueva clase de palabras contra su vida. Mas no fue así.

Un ruido de puerta se escuchó alarmándo a los hermanos. Tomaron a Alfred de los hombros sentándolo donde estaba con anterioridad. Luego ellos se acomodaron en acompañarlo, usando sus dotes de actuación.

― ¡Regresamos! ―avisó Rose depositando las bolsas de pan, entre otras cosas. Posteriormente se dirigió a la sala junto con su madre, averiguar si su novio seguía con vida.

Sí, ahí estaba.

―Ahora me caes muy bien Alfred, eres tan divertido. ―de repente Dail le dio palmitas en la espalda como un amigo, surcando los labios con simpatía.

―Me gustaría hacerte una competencia en el PES. ―le siguió su gemelo del mismo modo, como si nada de lo acontecido con las amenazas no ocurrió para nada, ni lo recordaban...por ahora.

―Vaya, parece que ahora se llevan mejor. ―ella estaba contenta con encontrarlos tan cercanos, ¿pasó algo cuando salieron? ¿Conversaron? ¿Fueron maduros? Uhm...sus hermanos maduros...primero que se acabe el mundo.

―Me alegro que lo estén aceptándo en la familia. ―la señora Kirkland también se sentía contenta con el actuar de sus retoños grandotes, aunque... ¿qué les hizo cambiar? ¿Vieron la luz divina? No le dio vueltas al asunto, tampoco les haría preguntas, mucho menos cuando les dedicó una tierna sonrisa por sus buen comportamiento.

Los hermanitos le devolvieron la sonrisa demasiado cínica pero bien actuada.

A Alfred sentía que se les caían los lentes al no comprender lo que sucedía. ¡Hace unos minutos atentaron contra su vida, y ahora lo trataban como su mejor amigo! ¡¿Qué era esto? ¡¿Una estrategia?

Todo su dilema se esfumó al ver una cantidad de comida sobre la mesa preparada por su suegra.

Yacían reunidos, platicaban. Algunos de los hermanos hacían varias preguntas a su cuñado sin parecer psicópatas y no alterar a su progenitora. De vez en cuando ella salía sin querer con historias de sus cinco hijos, como la vez en que Rose tenía cuatro años, le jaló los cabello al colorín porque había visto un piojo, o como no olvidar esa vez donde los gemelos corrieron desnudos en medio de una cena elegante a los siete años.

Alfred estaba quedando un poquito traumado, jamás corrió desnudo frente al público ¡Jamás! ¡Y tampoco lo haría! Esos dos sí eran bastante hiperactivos a diferencia de él. Su nueva familia era extraña.

Y lo más sorprende aún, la madre de Rose era escocesa. Y el padre...no quería tocar el tema.

Las horas pasaban y la noche se hacía más presente que nunca avisando al menor en irse a casa. Fijó una hora de llegada a sus padres y no quería fallar.

Alfred agradeció de todo corazón la invitación, su amorosa hospitalidad menos con ciertos hermanitos, la comida, sus historias, todo. Se despidió dando señas con las manos hasta la entrada de la casa, en el cual la puerta se cerró. No estaba solo, Rose lo acompañó para despedirse correctamente.

El joven subió y bajó los hombros sin saber que decir mientras sonreía. Ella de igual manera no tenía mucho de que hablar.

―Gracias por venir.

―Em...de nada, fue agradable compartir con tu familia...a excepción de tus hermanos. ―esperaba no soñar con ellos, ¡tendría pesadillas horribles!

― ¿Te dijeron algo mientras no me encontraba? ―preguntó directa, el chico negó enseguida ocultando su miedo. Fue un alivio para la rubia, yendo despacio en abrazarlo― Gracias por no hablar de mi padre, es un tema difícil.

―Te hice la promesa, ¿no? ―le acarió la espalda lento y sutil. Obviamente no le rompería la promesa, o hubiese sufrido la muerte por parte de sus cuñados al hablar de él, cuando éstos lo odiaban propasando el límite, ni siquiera deseaban verlo.

Rose lo abrazó un poco más, le gustaba su calor y su aroma.

Mientras ellos yacían afuera despidiéndose con dulzura, gente los observaba desde el segundo piso, específicamente en la habitación del hermano mayor.

―Aún mantengo vigente en tiralo a los tiburones. ―recordó y propuso Dail porciacaso, pegado al ventanal con las ganas de alejar al idiota de una neurona de su hermana menor. Aodh lo apoyaba. Solo eran esos dos pegados ahí como viejas metiches del vecindario.

Scott andaba metido en sus asuntos o eso quería aparentar recostado en la cama.

―Deberían dejarla ―Owain alzó la voz apoyado en la pared, sin enteder por qué también se encontaba en un cuarto que no era suyo, atrapando las miradas de los tres. La del mayor pasó desapercibida al contrario de los gemelos que se espantaron―. Sí ella es feliz con él, no debemos intervenir.

― ¿Y dejar que ese tonto le haga algo malo? ―Dail se alejó del ventanal― Es nuestra hermana menor, ¿no?

No hubo respuesta de palabras. Hubo respuesta de miradas, una contra la otra, haciéndole entender que su hermanita debía aprender sola. Mientras nada malo le sucediera, no era bueno intervenir, no obstante si era al contrario, le romperían la cara al chico de una neurona.

Los gemelos se dirigieron las miradas, pensativos y confudidos sin saber que decir al respecto. Luego buscaron al pelirrojo, tampoco les dijo nada. Era silencio.

Segundos pasaron siendo incómodos. Scott se levantó agarrando los brazos de los gemelos, llevándolos afuera de su dormitorio.

―Bien nenitas, largo de mi habitación. ―posteriormente sacó a su otro hermano y cerró la puerta.

Ordenó un poco acercándose a la ventana, viendo que todavía la parejita seguía despidiéndose. Le dio nauseas y juntó las cortinas.

* * *

Al fin terminaron de despedirse, la de cabellos dorados portadora de las gafas entró a su casa a paso rápido para llegar a su cuarto. Se dejó caer a la cama, rebotando. Suspiró cansada y surcó los labios. Este día fue especial eliminando los malos ratos. Su novio conoció a su familia y se fue con buen sabor.

Se sentía tan contenta, tan contenta en no resistir a la tentación de coger su celular, comenzando a enviar mensajes de textos a Alfred, para no hacerle el regreso a casa tan aburrido.

_"Te amo, buenas noches."_

Esperó la respuesta unos segundos, su rubio no tardó.

_"También te amo y... ¡Oye, casi me caígo por enviarte el mensaje! Me desconcentras... x3"_

Soltó una pequeña risa, no podía ser más él, debió detenerse para teclear. ¿Cómo no pensó en eso?

―Tonto. ―de modo dulce.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Ahí está, Alfred integrándose a la familia Kirkland. Sus cuñados fueron tan amorosos xD

No tengo mucho que decir, ando apurada, tengo examen y me hago pipí(?)

Sobre el padre de Rose...no tengo idea...lo dejo como incognita.

Tomé sugerencias de Nickte sobre las reacciones de los hermanos de UK, al ser una mujer. Siendo ellos hermanos mayores, obviamente deben ser sobreprotectores sin mostrarlo frente a ella. Cualquier hermano mayor es así...menos mal que no tengo =D

Ah, alguien del fic "Ternurita" preguntó quien era "Amalia". Bueno...es mi OC Islas Vírgenes. Para información visite aquí, junten los espacios: h t t p : / / anniih. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 30805666?offset=24#/d3inh7u

Y eso.

Si te gustó el Fic, dale clic "Me gusta" y no te gustó, dale clic "Me gusta"  
y déjate un **review**.

.

.

.

_(Mucho German)_


End file.
